Just Like Me
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Assuming a certain Hellsing line occured at the same time period as a certain Phantomhive line. The two meet as an order from their Queen. What will happen when they realize just how alike they really are? Possible pairings, theories, and ...madness.
1. The Letter from Her Majesty the Queen

"SAABBAASTIIAANN!!!"

Ciel stopped himself from sipping his afternoon tea and looked up with mild amusement as the clumsy maid of the mansion came crashing through the door into his office. She screamed helplessly while sliding on the rug and gracefully smashing into the desk. Luckily, the letter of great importance jumped out of her hand and flew helplessly in the air before it crashed with her.

"Ooowwww..." she whined, curling up in a fetal position on the floor in pain.

"Oh, Thank you Maylene" the black butler standing beside him smiled politely, catching the letter as it fluttered into his grasp.

Ciel sighed and put his cup down; his butler could be quite a show off sometimes.

"Fix the rug and then tell me what the letter is all about: he grumbled, slightly annoyed. Can he ever have some tea in peace?

"Ah! I'm so sorry but it was an emergency!" she jumped up and scrambled to straighten out the rug that was bunched up under her feet, "But a man came in royal attire and gave me this letter saying it was from Her Majesty and-"

"The Queen sent a letter!?" the young Master was now standing from his seat, what could she want that would be so important?

"Sebastian, read it"

"Yes My Lord" with that, he tore it open and cleared his throat.

_To Earl Phantomhive:_

_One week prior to the writing of this letter, one of my most trusted and loyal Knights have passed away. As stated in his will and tradition, his heir, his daughter will take over as one of my Convention of Twelve Knights. As strange as it may seem, I am asking that you meet with her, just for a visit, maybe for a business discussion or lunch. Regardless of the reason, I believe that it is important for the both of you. _

_She's just like you._

_You are both so young, and have suffered greatly, I feel terrible having such young ones to be serving me without a second thought or hesitation. _

_I sent her a similar letter, expect a visitor. _

_You wont regret it. Thank you Ciel _

_~Her Majesty the Queen_

"....She...wants me to meet with one of her knights?" Ciel blinked, it sure didn't sound that important. He plopped back into his seat, all this ruckus for a visitor notice, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"My Lord, despite your feelings you must obey her request" the tall butler smirked and placed the letter on the desk for his Master to inspect,"...that and it would appear that you don't have a choice anyway"

He sighed, looking over the letter.

Maylene jumped up and peaked over her Masters shoulder, also reading the letter, well as best as she could, her glasses broke during the fall. Those things sure were sensitive.

"Oh! A real Knight? But a young girl? I'm confused!"

"I am too, but there can be exceptions but for now start preparing for our visitor"

"Yes sir!" she snapped up at attention.

"And Sebastian, do some research on our guest...Miss Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing"

* * *

Whatcha think? Shall we continue this dance?

~Swd


	2. Welcome to Phantomhive Manor

As the current head of the Phantomhive line, Ciel has had many guests visit his mansion for numerous reasons. As a kind ofprecaution, a history check on each guest is ordered. But as the black butler did his ritual of research, he knew that this guest was unlike any other and he didnt like it.

Not one bit.

The servants lined up by the front door to welcome the special visitor, checking each others appearance; this was a Knight of the Round Table of course, no screw ups!

Sebastian couldnt help but feel a little nervous, though you could never tell by looking at him.

"All of you get ready" he called out, after hiding a small sigh.

The gardener, the chef, the maid and the Japanese tea drinker of the mansion all snapped up at attention like good soldiers.

"Please be on your best behavior for Her Majestys Royal Knight"

"Yes sir!" they all agreed at the same time, no funny business here. This was serious; any mistake could be a fatal blow to the Phantomhive name.

"Alright here we go" he mumbled before opening the door.

Any guest in which his amazing research skills could find absolutely nothing about made him very nervous.

It was as if this person didnt even exist.

He opened the door and walked outside just in time to see the carriage door be closed by an older butler with a monocle shining in the sunlight and standing next to him was...

"Good afternoon butler"

For once in his long lifetime, Sebastian was speechless.

Before him was a young blonde girl with slightly tan skin and huge round glasses making her blue eyes appear sharp, it reminded him of a commander of a battle fleet. She wore a long blue skirt and a double breasted jacket and red tie.

She might as well be in a mens suit, to see such a young lady like this...

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor" he bowed, he had quite the talent of hiding his true feelings, despite having to wait a few seconds to speak.

He stepped aside and let her walk inside, her butler close behind, who wore a small grin on his face. Her attire must bother quite a few people, and he seemed to enjoy the reactions she received.

"Welcome Lady Integra"

The servants of the mansion bowed their heads in respect.

"Its 'Sir'"

They all looked up at the small but powerful voice that talked back. There was silence.

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian spoke before the silence became too awkward.

"My title is Sir Integra, or Sir Hellsing" her arms were crossed in front of her chest, judging by the look of annoyance on her face, he assumed she must get that a lot as well.

"I see, very well, our apologies Sir Hellsing" he bowed.

"Please do not make this mistake again" she sighed, pushing her glasses back onto her face.

"B-b-but what are you wearing?! And how old are you?! Whats this madness?!" the maid shrieked, unable to hold in her confusion. The moment these words left her lips, the other servants nearly tackled Maylene and covered her mouth in a panic. Except Tanaka, he stayed away and began to drink his tea.

"U-um dont mind her shes crazy!" Bard screamed.

"Yeah! We dont I mean she didnt mean it really!" Finny laughed nervously.

Integras eye twitched, the black butler slapped his forehead.

"Please dont mind my servants, despite their lack of control they are useful" a voice called out above the madness of the struggling maid.

Everyone turned to see Ciel descending from the stairs. Finally, Integra and Ciel made eye contact for the first time.

"I am Ciel Phan...to...oh..." his words slowly died on his lips.

Integras eyes grew wide.

It became quiet again.

The moment the two saw each other, they immediately knew exactly why the Queen of England demanded for them to meet.

'You're just like me'

She cleared her throat and regained her stiff soldier like composure "Good afternoon Ciel Phantomhive, I am Sir Integra Hellsing"

He blinked, there was no way to have expected this. Ciel trusted his butler when he said that there were no records of this person, so what could he have expected? The Queen said that she was young like him but...JUST like him? She has to be at least thirteen...just like him!

"Uh...good afternoon" Ciel cleared his throat, shaking off the shock, "Lets go into the library...I believe we have quiet a bit to discuss"

"That we do"

As the two young...er...children of much responsibility were caught in an uncertain eye lock, the servants around them watched.

Did they like each other? Or were they waiting to tear each other apart?

"Oh ho ho!" Tanaka spoke in the moment of unsure silence before taking a sip of tea.

Both Integra and her butler turned, as the Phantomhive residents held their breath. Different people handle thesmall version of the Japanese servant differently.

"Tanaka-san?" her butler asked.

He finished his tea and stood up straight, turning into Real Tanaka suddenly.

"Hello Walter! Good to see you" he smiled warmly.

Again, the Phantomhive servants and Master stayed quiet.

"Oh, you know each other Walter?"

"I could go as far as to say that this man taught me everything I know" Walter smiled big bowing slightly to his old friend, Tanaka laughed.

"Look at you, working for a Royal Knight. You've come a long way"

For the first time since she entered the manor, Ciel and his servants saw a genuine smile on her face.

"Walter...so you do have friends"

Her butler blushed a little, "Friends that remember me is another story...this is a rarity"

"If you wish you can stay and chat with Mr. Tanaka"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh...I'll be fine" her smile suddenly turned into a little devious oneor so it seemed to Sebastian, there was something...about her...like a weird vibe.

As Walter and Tanaka left, discussing something about the perfect flan pudding dessert, Ciel and Integra resumed up the stairs to the library.

"O.k you three back to work" he clapped, the three stood at attention before dispersing to do their jobs.

"Oh, and Maylene"

She flinched, she was almost halfway out of the room toothe maid turned slightly, but surprised to see him not all that upset.

"Please refrain from speaking your mind in front of our..."he paused a moment when he noticed a dark shadow like figure scurry across the floor from the corner of his eye,"...special guest..."

"B-but..."

"Dismissed" with that he quickly followed the two upstairs.

When the black butler returned when his tray of tea, Ciel and Integra were already in the middle of a game of chess. Judging by the look of his Master, he found a very worthy opponent.

"Well if we both know Her Majesty, then I think its obvious as to why she wanted us to meet" Integra moved one of her pieces, they didnt look at each other as they had this conversation, both were focused on the game.

"Being the same age and similar responsibilities, yes it seems that way" he moved, taking one of her pieces hostage.

"Actually, there is more" she moved, doing the same to one of his knights, "Both of our parents are gone and we have fairly dangerous positionsa normal grown up probably would have trouble understanding"

"So you did a bit of research on me I take it?"

"I originally wasn't planning on coming...but I was curious to meet the one who solved the Jack Ripper case" she looked up at him and smirked, "The Queens Guard dog? You don't look the part"

Ciel frowned, sitting back in his chair," I would say the same for you but you practically don't exist, all we could get were silly rumors" he sighed, Sebastian made his way inside with the tea, maybe now he could hear what she had to say and get this strange paranoia off his shoulders.

She raised a curious eyebrow while taking a cup of tea from his butler, "Oh? What have you heard?"

"Your grandfather was a crazy scientist, family of sacrilegious fools, and the most famous one of all is the vampire pet"

The young blonde couldnt help but laugh, crazy scientist? Nonsense! He was quiet sane.

"I see...please forgive me but its been awhile since I heard the buzz about my family" she giggled.

Sebastian stood besides his Master, trying his best to not look anxious, but his paranoia turned into a threatening feeling the moment he noticed something odd about Integra's shadow, which appeared to be slithering from the sides like a bunch of snakes though she was sitting still.

"So then whats your story? Thirteen years of age, parents gone and naming you Hellsing heir...then what?"

She calmly sipped her tea, her smirk as big as ever.

"Have you read that new book called Dracula by a Mr. Bram Stoker?"

* * *

review plz?

~SWD


	3. No More Secrets

"Dr. Abraham van Helsing...was your grandfather?"

"Uh huh"

"So then the book is based on a true story?"

"Uh huh" she sipped her tea, calm as ever.

"Then the rumors I mentioned earlier?"

"My grandfather was sane, and were not sacrilegious, we are Protestant Knights, and the vampire pet..." she paused to think for a moment, "I dont think calling him a pet is accurate...but then again..."

Ciel sat there for a moment, with the book 'Dracula' in hand, putting the pieces together, "So then the Hellsing family does...vampire hunting?"

"You catch on quick, The Hellsing Organization is the worlds leading organization for vampire hunting"

"And you use a vampire to aid you in your endeavors?" The butler spoke up, still staring at the contorting shadow on the floor beside her.

"To catch a thief, send a thief"

Ciel sat back, crossing his legs, looking just...only a bit surprised, "Although that is a clever technique, I still find this...well ridiculous, Vampires? Just a myth...and why on Earth would such an elite group like yourself submit to having a book written about its past?"

Integra sighed, "We needed the money, despite our works in protecting this country; the other members of the Convention control our budget. They have yet to witness a vampire attack and yet they feel other things are more important than supplying us with more ammunition and firepower, luckily the book is doing very well"

"Makes sense...but vampires?"

The young Hellsings eyebrow rose slightly, "Says the boy that has a demon butler" she put her tea down on the chess board, "Which, I must say, makes excellent tea"

"Thank you my Lady" the black butler bowed slightly, hiding his small smile. She was smarter than she appeared.

Ciel on the other hand, eyed her suspiciously, so far no human was able to figure out Sebastians true nature just by looking at him.

"How did you..."

"I run a vampire hunting business; I think I know a thing or two about supernatural things, so drop the act. You know vampires, ghosts, the undead, among other things exist, and if hes with you, then theres no doubt youve probably run into a few"

Ciel and Integra were caught in an eye lock, as if they were adults, trying to figure out if one was the enemy or an ally.

"We are more alike than either of us think" he stated.

While they were in an intense facedown, Sebastian slinked out of sight and grabbed a hold of the curtains, pulling one side closed, blocking the sun and making the room slightly darker, thus getting their attention.

"Well, since our most precious secrets are out, perhaps our other guest would like to show himself as well?" he smiled innocently.

It was quiet at first, until a low chuckle echoed throughout the small room.

"Am I threat to you demon?" the voice asked.

Integra glared at the shadow beside her, while Ciel kept his cool and just watched.

The black butler frowned only slightly while pulling the other curtain closed, now the room was dark but light enough to see.

"Hardly, but for the sake of my Lords safety I must take precautions, hosting a vampire and all"

The shadows beside her feet shifted and began to stand, slowly it came into the shape of a body and clothes began to form.

"I am merely doing the same" the vampire smiled with fangs in complete view.

"My apologies Ciel, as a creature of the night, daylight isnt exactly his time to be awake, thank you butler"

"My pleasure"

Before the Phantomhive residents was none other than the vampire pet of the Hellsing family. A tall man with midnight black hair, blood red eyes, with a long coat to match. As if the children were having an intense staring contest, so were their servants.

"This is Alucard, the Hellsing vampire"

"This is Sebastian, the Phantomhive demon butler"

"Hello" Alucard grinned.

"How do you do" Sebastian smiled.

It was as if the two supernatural beings were staring into a twisted mirror, polar opposites and yet the same. Like twin brothers, but an evil and a good one.

Alucard stood beside his Master, hands in his pockets, slightly slouched, with a large grin, having no problem exposing his pearly white fangs to the other human. Ciel was good at hiding it, but the vampire could smell the fear and nervousness a mile away.

While Sebastian on the other hand, was standing up right next to his Lord, hands behind his back looking prim and proper like the butler he was, with a polite smile on his lips. This made Integra slightly anxious, he was too perfect and was full of secrets and mystery.

By appearance they couldn't be anymore different, yet their ambitions were the same.

"Well, now that thats out of the way, shall we continue our game of chess? I do believe I was in the middle of destroying you" Ciel smirked and picking up his tea.

"Oh yes thats right" Integra smirked back, "Your move"

Things just got so much more interesting in the lives of the Queens young servants.

* * *

Sorry I took so long and its so short I'll make it up to you guys i promise but look! Alucard's in the story now! happy? Maybe? :D

EDIT: I fixed a section that was missing that caused some confusion, sorry about that, my pc hates me D:

~SWD


	4. It's On

"Checkmate"

"Blast…" Integra glared at winning chess piece in the middle of the board and at the army that failed her.

Alucard, who was standing behind his small Master with his arms crossed on top of the massive chair, looking insanely bored, sighed in relief. Both Integra and Ciel were extremely intelligent for their age, and had amazing strategic skills but in the end Lord Phantomhive won today.

"I do believe you have lost my Master" the vampire he teased with a grin. Her eye twitched slightly.

"Yes, I can see that Alucard, thank you" she growled.

Ciel leaned back in his chair and smiled," Don't be so cross Sir Hellsing, it was a rather intense match, and I enjoyed myself. Good game"

She looked up; his kind words didn't feel the same with that smug look on his face. Oh, there will be revenge. Just wait.

"Yes…Good game…"

Once again the two were in an eye lock, now it was obvious they wanted to show who was superior.

Alucard just rolled his eyes while Sebastian sighed.

"You two just want to eat each other alive don't you?" the vampire asked with annoyance in his voice, Integra turned in her chair and glared at him, he just laughed it off.

"You know it's true, even the butler thinks so"

Sebastian didn't bother looking up, he minded his own business picking up the empty tea cups," I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh? Weren't you just 'waiting for us to leave before a competition starts'? I believe it's a little late for that demon" he grinned.

Integra and Ciel both exchanged glances before turning to face the black butler who now stopped what he was doing to shoot a deadly glare at the vampire, which normally made others shudder in fear. But Alucard just smiled.

"It's impolite to read other's thoughts vampire" he spat out that last word.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Demon?" Alucard stood up straight this time in a very challenging sort of manner.

"Do not test me" Sebastian maintained control of his voice, keeping it level but he still gently tugged on his gloves for a tighter fit.

The moment Ciel caught sight of his butlers small attack gesture, as Integra saw the look in Alucard's blood red eyes, they both stood up and gave out their orders at the same time.

"Alucard, that's enough"

"Sebastian, stand down"

The two servants continued to keep an eye lock as they obeyed, Alucard huffed and leaned against the chair again. Sebastian continued putting the tea away, not looking to pleased with the situation; it reminded Ciel of a dog who saw another dog on his lawn.

"Alucard, could you not pick a fight for once?"

"Sebastian I though you were better than that"

It was only then that the two dogs looked upon each other with sympathy for the other.

Just as the intensity of the room began to calm, the door suddenly swung open to reveal the two other servants, Walter and Tanaka.

"Hello you two" Walter smiled.

"Having fun?" Tanaka joined in.

Both Integra and Ciel let out a sigh of relief and plopped back into their chairs.

"Hello you two, what brings you here?"

"Well, with Walter here, we have completed the ultimate dessert and would like our Lord and Lady to try it. If it's not too much to ask?" Tanaka pointed to the two small plates Walter was carrying, which were covered with a small napkin, for extra surprise.

Despite Integra and Ciel, being of high command and maturity, they were still children and as such, dessert was a weakness and must not be turned down.

"Oh? The ultimate dessert?" Integra stared at the mystery dessert in her butlers hands.

"Well I'm sure we would be glad to test your new confection Tanaka" Ciel, kept his voice calm and cool though his eye was also on the plate.

The two old butlers smiled and distributed the plates to them both.

"Alucard are you behaving?" Walter asked, noticing the staring contest the vampire and demon were having.

"No one is dead if that's what you're asking" Alucard grumbled, resuming his previous position draping his arms over the large chair, looking very bored. Walter just rolled his eyes and gave Integra her fork.

It was quiet, after a few moments of curiosity boiling and slight anticipation, Integra and Ciel lifted the napkin and reveal a small cup of flan pudding. The two blinked at the supposed "ultimate dessert" when in front of them appeared to be a plain and boring looking pudding.

"Oh don't look at it like that, just try it" Tanaka urged.

Ciel shrugged and obeyed, scooping a small amount on his fork before devouring it, Integra followed.

A moment of silenced passed, the young boy blinked in pure confusion, staring at the cup in front of him and the young girl looked up at her butler.

"This…is…really good" they both said at the same time. The two butlers, smiled at each other, of course it would take two master butlers to make such a plain dessert to be amazing.

At this, a curious Sebastian peaked over his Lord's shoulder to see what caused Ciel to suddenly forget manners and try to eat as much of the pudding as much as possible. Quickly, in between the scoops of the fork, he quickly swipe a bit of the pudding on his finger to test for himself.

"This...is amazing!" Sebastian whipped his head around and eyed them suspiciously, it was too good, even beyond a demon's capabilities. But they just smiled, more than happy to make their Master's happy.

"Want some Alucard?" Integra asked," Oh wait that's right sorry" she grinned to herself and continued eating.

"Hmph, what makes you think I'm interested in your disgusting human food?" he growled.

"Integra, there is one thing I've been meaning to ask you actually" he got her attention the moment her first name came from his mouth, but somehow it didn't bother her, like they were beyond formalities now.

"About your servant, why do you let him speak to you or act like that?"

She just shrugged," It's his personality and he only obeys so much, what about yours? Has he always acted like that?"

Ciel waved his fork around a bit," Well in a way yes, though he has his moments…"

"I'm right here…" Sebastian mumbled to no one unparticular, still swiping some pudding from Ciel's cup when he wasn't looking.

"But still, he is a servant, shouldn't he act as such?"

"Our bond is complicated" she glared, was he assuming she had no control over him?

"As is ours" he glared back.

Well they were friends for about two seconds, Walter coughed as the intensity began to fill the room…once again.

"So, I see he defeated you in chess My Lady" he commented on the chessboard.

"A minor fluke, nothing more" she huffed, Ciel's smug grin returning to his face.

Tanaka noticed this and put on his innocent smile, "He is quite skilled in Chess, but Walter told me you have quite hand for Fencing"

Alucard slapped his hand over his face, now they were really not going home anytime soon.

Another challenge to proof who was superior, this time there would be no mercy.

* * *

~SWD

Now taking suggestions. Please no more "Alucard vs Sebastian!!! TO THE DEATH 8D" -_- no.

...thats later


	5. You Really Are Just Like Me

"Point! To Integra, that's it!" Tanaka lifted his hand up to stop the match. The young Hellsing master stood high above her opponent, who was still on the floor after being knocked down by a surprise thrust to his chest. Luckily it was a practice sword, had it been real, she could've killed him clean and easy.

There was a small golf clap in the room, her servants Alucard and Walter looking not so surprised considering she's been fencing since she could stand.

"That was fun don't you think Ciel?" she laughed, extending a hand to help him up. He growled, for moment thinking about not taking her help but gave in. They were even now.

"Well…" he took her hand, and stood up," I wasn't expecting that…" he mumbled, lightly brushing his suit free of whatever he fell on. The two were in such a hurry to destroy each other they didn't bother changing into gear.

"Neither was I" she crossed her arms across her chest, looking over him again," I didn't expect such a good fight from you, and here I thought you were just a pompous brat"

He stopped tending to his suit and slowly looked up at her, she was still looking at him and she wasn't kidding.

Alucard slapped his forehead;" We're not going home are we?"

"Not any day soon at this rate…" Walter mumbled.

"Is that right? Funny, I just thought you were just some stubborn tomboy" he shot back, her eyebrow went up.

Sebastian and Tanaka exchanged glances; the formalities have dropped lightly, now it was turning into just two children fighting.

"So we're even"

"That we are"

"We need something to break this tie"

A moment of silence passed until both Ciel and Integra slowly turned to their non human servants.

Sebastian and Alucard then turned to each other.

"I bet my dog could beat yours" Ciel turned back to her with a smirk.

"Oh, you are just asking to be embarrassed Mr. Phantomhive" she grinned evilly," Don't suppose you have real sabers around here do you?"

"Only the best"

So it was set, Alucard and Sebastian were to dual for the sake of their own Master's pride. The two human servants did as they were told and set up.

"Is this really necessary?" the black butler asked innocently, while removing his coat.

"Do you really want this girl to go on saying that her servant is better than you?"

"…that's not the point"

"Good, then it's settled" Ciel shoved the saber in his butler's hands, ignoring any complaints he had,"Now get out there and kick his ass"

"Y-yes my Lord…" he sighed, walking into the battle field of pride in the middle of the training area where the vampire was waiting, sword in hand with a look of slight annoyance.

"Well at least I won't be bored anymore…" he grumbled.

"Alucard! These are your orders: Destroy!" she called out from the sidelines.

"Sebastian! Win!" he called out as well.

Both vampire and demon just sighed; such is the life of a dog.

"Well then…I must apologize in advance Sir Alucard" the butler bowed lightly before taking his stance," But orders are orders, you should know that of course"

Alucard just laughed, taking his stance as well," Of course"

"En Garde"

And so it began, the vampire and demon in an epic sword fight just because two kids were having a fit about whose was better. Though it was obvious Alucard was far stronger, Sebastian made up in speed. Swords sang through the air and sparks flew when they made contact. It was a sight to behold…

But didn't last long when both swords came in for a thrust and neither tried to block the other. Soon they had each other's swords stuck in the others chest.  
Sebastian and Alucard paused for a moment then looked down at their opponent's chest.

It was quiet, of course it didn't really hurt either of them so there was no hurry, but as they tried to pull the blade out, they realized too soon that it was stuck in both of them.

"The hell?" Alucard growled.

Sebastian growled and tugged at the sword but Alucard was only being tossed around.

"Damnit" the vampire growled, grabbing his sword," Move it prissy" and placed his boot to the butlers stomach and kicked him off.

Sebastian fell backwards as Alucard's blade forcefully slid out of his chest. But he still had the sharp object in his own chest, he sighed and tried to pull it out himself while Sebastian stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oh, allow me" with an innocent smile the butler grabbed his sword and twisted it in such a way that caused the vampire's spine to crack before slide it out of place.  
"There we are thank you sir vampire"

Sebastian kept his smile as Alucard was on the floor groaning only slightly while his spine tried to reattach itself.

"Alright…that's it" he growled before stand up and landing a solid fist to

Sebastian's polite smile that was too quick for even him to dodge.

He flew back but still held his ground, but the force of him being push backwards caused the matting under his feet to rip and tear.

"Ow…" he moaned, holding his face, a broken nose but it was healing already," If that's how you want to play…"

Loosing his prim and proper demeanor, Sebastian let out a small cry before tackled the vampire to the ground and punching the life or unlife out of the vampire. So a new fight began, just a fist fight between the two, although it was less spectacular than the two young Masters expected.

Because they were supernatural beings and have amazing strength and speed, the only way to know that there were punches being landed was the actually sound of bone cracking and grunts. It also wasn't anything fancy or special, just two males with aggressive tension to get out of their system by exchanging blows in the face.

Since they both regenerated, this was taking quite a bit of time. Eventually Integra and Ciel just sat on the floor next to each other and watched them with mild amusement.

"I wonder how long it will take for them to notice they've been fighting for over a half an hour?"

"I don't know, Alucard can be a bit of a masochist so this could be awhile" she sighed, hugging her knees and pulling them to her chin.

Ciel crossed his legs and rested his chin on his fist, it was quiet for a moment before he glanced at her with the corner of his good eye,"…does he ever make you repeat orders?"

"Ugh yes, it's so annoying, he always makes me think he just has a weird fetish for listening to me order him around"

He chuckled lightly.

"What about him? He appears to be the perfect servant, any flaws?"

"I feel like that's what I'm doing half the time, but I did recently find out he had a thing for cats"

She blinked," Cats?"

He shrugged," No idea, he see's one and has to pick it up and pet it"

Now she chuckled," That's a weird flaw alright…"

It was quiet again, save for the punches and grunts as they continued to fight as Ciel and Integra watched.

Then something happened, it wasn't a light bulb going on or a click of realization, just an in sync train of thought that lead to another until Integra suddenly bit her lip and Ciel lightly touched his mouth, both trying to cover up their shaking shoulders.

But soon it was too much to take, small chuckles easily hidden turned into small fits of laughter from the two.

The foreign sound of children laughing immediately caused the two fighters to freeze in mid punch, Alucard grasping Sebastian's shirt while getting hit in the face, and turn to their Masters. They were laughing? After all this time they were trying to eat each other alive.

"This…heehee is rather ridiculous isn't it?" she managed to finish her statements in between giggles.

He smiled," Yes…look at us and our poor dogs"

"I think I'm ok with a tie, but this would be the only exception"

"Agreed, Sebastian that's enough" he stood up, this time offering a hand to help her up. She smiled a bit and took his hand.

"Alucard stand down "

Both vampire and demon promptly fell over in exhaustion.

"I must say Ciel, I wasn't expecting much but I'm pleasantly surprised. Can't say I have any equal in this country" her smile was sincere this time, and not evil.

"Same here, perhaps even our lovely shadows could say the same?" he looked over at the two who were brushing themselves off and glaring at each other.

"We are not done here" Alucard growled, Sebastian just 'hmphed!' and grabbed his jacket.

Integra chuckled," Perhaps, I do wish I could invite you to my manor…but being a top secret agency you might have to be killed afterwards for knowing our location"

He smiled, motioning to let her walk before him," I figured as much, you can stop by when ever want, its not very often I get a good match at chess or fencing"

The two walked off side by side out of the training area, as Walter and Tanaka followed, Alucard and Sebastian kept away from each other and remained at the side of their Masters.

They continued to chat like actual civilized people as they walked the Hellsing group to the door.

"Thank you Ciel, despite our little…spat earlier, I really did enjoy myself" she smiled.

"Please contact me sometime, you should come by again, it does get a little boring after all this work"

She sighed," You're right about that"

Integra stood up straight, now back to her soldier like posture but instead of commanding respect as she walked in, she extended her hand out waiting for a friendly handshake.

"Well then until next time Mr. Phantomhive?"

He smiled warmly and took her hand," Until then Sir Hellsing"

Since their fight Alucard and Sebastian didn't even bothering looking at each other, but at the sight of their owners…smiling in such a way, only their  
expressions spoke without sound.

This wasn't right.

Integra doesn't smile, she commands an army that destroys vampires every day.

Ciel doesn't smile; he's a cold child that demanded to be treated as an adult noble.

Walter and Tanaka said their good byes and soon the Hellsings were off into the sunset to save their country from the living dead.

Sebastian closed the massive doors behind them and quickly took to his Lord's side, while Tanaka slept in the corner as chibi Tanaka.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm? What do you mean? I feel fine Sebastian"

"Are…you sure? Your cheeks are red"

"O-oh, that's nothing, I must be warm from the fight earlier, don't over react" with that Ciel quickly walked off, hiding his blush from the confused butler.


	6. A Promise Kept

"This is ridiculous, calling a meeting this late? Ugh…I'm sleeping in tomorrow and you can't stop me" Ciel growled, gently tossing his top hat to the seat beside him.

Sebastian just laughed," Yes my Lord"

It was just as he said, it was fairly late, everyone was already closing up shops for the night and going home, which explained the traffic slowly building up on the road. The butler pulled lightly on the reigns of the horses to a stop, sure enough there was already an argument in the middle of the road as to who hit who and who was going to pay for damages to the cart filled with fruit and such.

He sighed," We might be here awhile…"

Ciel poked the ceiling of his carriage with his cane, "Move around, I need to get home quickly"

"I don't recall any more important calls or business to be taken care of tonight"

"Says you, I have personal business"

The demon butler's eye twitched lightly,"…the Hellsing girl I take it?"

"She said that she was going to send me something and it should arrive tonight, let's go!" he poked the ceiling again.

"…Yes my Lord…" he growled and did as he was told, and pulled on the reigns to turn around the traffic and into an alley way that was just big enough for them to fit through and to get home with no more delay.

Or at least that was the plan, half way through the dark alley the horses suddenly screeched to a halt and began to cry and whine. Sebastian huffed and pulled hard on their restraints but they still would not obey or move.

"Sebastian! What's going on?"

"Be patient" he called out above their cries, he was left with no choice. He hopped out of his seat and promptly walked in front of the scared horses, grabbing both of their muzzles with one hand and forcefully pulling them towards him.

"That's enough" he said sternly, his intense gaze alone would've been enough to shut them up. With a small nod, he let go.

Just as he was about to step back to his seat, a very familiar sound made the demon butler of the Phantomhive manor freeze.

"…Did…you hear that?" Ciel heard it too.

"Do you think it's our old friend?" Sebastian turned from his seat to opening the door for the young Master.

Ciel ripped off his cloak and kept his cane inside "Causing trouble no doubt, let's go" with that he ran off.

Sebastian gave the two horses another stern look, making sure they would stay, before he ran after his Master to investigate the sound of the chainsaw in the distance.

Luckily it didn't take long, once they were out of the alley and into a somewhat of a secluded area surrounded by buildings, they found the source.

"Damn you! Why won't you just die?!" the red death god screamed before lunging.

"I've been chased by Death god's before…but you're the worst so far"

"Alucard, why haven't you killed him…her…that death god already?"

Both Sebastian and Ciel stood there amazed, all of their…er friends, were here.

Integra was sitting on the steps of a building watching the red chainsaw wielder attempt to land a hit to her vampire Alucard.

"Grell! What are you doing?" Ciel growled.

At the sound of his name, Grell stopped and whipped around, his eyes lit up.

"Oh! Sebby! And Little Phantomhive, what brings you here? Can't you see I'm working?"

"Working? On what? You can't kill that vampire, not even Sebastian can"

"I wasn't given the order, nor have I actually tried…" the demon butler growled.

"Aw aren't you cute?" Grell pat Ciel on the head," This isn't just any vampire! It's THE vampire!" he turned back around and pointed his chainsaw at Alucard and grinned.

"If I destroy Dracula my reputation as a Death god will definitely show up that prick William!"

Ciel blinked, and slowly turned to Integra who had a small smile on her lips. Sebastian huffed, there was no other explanation, vampires sure weren't what they used to be and the amount of power this one had…

"That's…Dracula?"

"The one and only" she smiled as Alucard did a mock bow.

"So you know this guy…or…girl…or whatever?" Integra pointed to Grell, Ciel sighed and took a seat next to her.

"Yes unfortunately, our paths have crossed quite a few times"

"So…can we kill it?"

"Hey!" Grell waved his arms around and growled," I'm still here!"

"Well, on one side I would say yes but he's been useful in the past so for now, no"

"Alright then, Alucard don't kill…um…"she turned to Ciel," it's a man right?"

"Believe it or not"

"Hey stop ignoring me!" Grell continued to wave around to get attention, Integra sighed and stood up, brushing her skirt free of dust from her seat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grell but we don't have time for you, we need to get home. Alucard let's go"

Integra began to walk off and Alucard followed, Grell stood there, looking defeated and very ignored.

"But…but…" slowly the chainsaw was turned off.

Then suddenly Ciel stood up," Integra wait!"

She stopped and turned.

"Um…are we still on for next week?"

Sebastian leaned forward a bit to catch sight of the small blush crossing his Master's cheeks.

She smiled," Yes! I'll see you then Ciel!" with that she continued to walk off.

"Aw…how cute, she is quite the looker, nice choice"

Ciel jumped up in surprise, Grell now sitting next to him.

"Wh-what?! What are you talking about!?" the young Master was now bright tomato red.

"What? No need to be embarrassed, it's your girlfriend right?" Grell sighed and held his heart as if being touched by the imaginary scene in his head," Ah…young love…"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Integra, with immense speed that no one was able to notice, was now back with the group and joined in blushing madly and yelling at the shinigami.

Grell blinked," He's not…?"

"Of course not, _he _is engaged" Sebastian finally spoke with an innocent smile.

Integra then switched to Ciel.

"You….you are?"

"I am?"

Sebastian hid his urge to swat his young Master, "Yes, to Elizabeth remember?"

It was quiet, Ciel and Integra were now in…an awkward eye lock.

He did not just fall for her and forget that he was already engaged. Ciel looked absolutely horrified while Integra remained silent.

This caught Alucard's attention immediately, the butler turned slightly and held a tiny grin on his face as he looked back at his rival. Slowly the very same grin on the vampire's face, they both knew they not only hated each other, but just resented the fact that their Master's were friends. It had to be stopped at all costs, and with the small mention that Ciel was to be wed in the future, the rivals would soon become allies to destroy any possible notion that Ciel and Integra would become anything more.

"Oooooh! Scandalous! I love it!" Grell piped up suddenly and scooted slightly to be right in front and in the middle, watching the two young ones before him and the drama unfold.

Grell's annoying comments went unheard as the two continued to just stare, waiting for the other to say something.

"Well…it's not…I…care or…anything…" she mumbled.

"I…um…well…she…er…"

Sebastian coughed," Well if we are done here I believe we all should get home soon"

"R-right…I…I'll see you later Ciel" she turned to leave.

"Y-yeah…" he mumbled.

"Aw that's it?" Grell huffed and stood up," Well that was fun"

With inhuman speed, he grabbed both Integra and Ciel, one in each arm and around their necks. Alucard and Sebastian jumped into action but stopped as the death god's grip became tighter as they got closer.

"So I have the children, what will the two monsters of the world do about it?" he was grinning from ear to ear with his shark like teeth.

"D-damn it Grell!" Integra growled, struggling to get free.

"What the hell do you want anyway!?" Ciel screamed, looking up at his captor.

"Oh nothing really… but just for you to keep your word!" he snarled.

"Wh-what?"

"You promised me Ciel!"

Now there were tears in his eyes.

Then Ciel went pale.

"Oh….th-that…um…let us go and we'll talk"

Sebastian and Alucard exchanged confused glances as Grell let the two go. Integra coughed and rubbed her neck.

"What is going on?"she panted.

"In exchange for protecting him, he promised me a kiss from Sebastian!" he proclaimed proudly,"…with tongue!"

It was quiet.

"You…you're kidding…" Integra looked over at Ciel, who looked defeated.

Alucard slowly stepped away from the line of sight, that being the petrified demon.

"Nope! Now let's have it!" Grell, now beside Sebastian, attempted to wrap his long arms around the demon butler and give him a big kiss but he quickly held him at arm's length.

"Are you serious? Did you really promise him that!?" Sebastian panicked.

"I'm sorry but it was necessary…"

"Necessary!?!?"

"I don't think the red guy won't let us go anywhere until he gets his kiss…" Alucard grinned, of course it was fun watching his rival suffer," So you better get to work"

"If you want him to leave so badly then why don't you do it?!" Sebastian growled, now keeping Grell at bay with his foot to his stomach as he kept trying to reach him.

At this interesting compromise, Grell paused his reaching for Sebastian's shirt and turned to Alucard, who felt goose bumps for the first time in centuries.

"Well…you kind of look like Sebby…but more evil! I like a bad boy!" With that, he turned and lunged at the vampire with open arms.

But Alucard wasn't quick to comply and swiftly blocked Grell with a boot to his kissy face.

"If I do it, can we go home?" he asked his Master calmly.

Both Integra and Ciel stood beside each other in shock and slight disturbance.

"W-well…I guess…you would have to ask him"

"O.k then" he shrugged and put his foot back down and quickly grabbed Grell by the shirt," If you get your kiss then will you let us go?"

Grell looked like a small child at Christmas," YES TONGUE DO IT NOW"

Alucard grinned evilly "As you wish…"

And Grell got what he wanted, and then some, almost too much.

Sebastian quickly ran up and behind the young ones and covered their eyes, but what they already saw couldn't be unseen. Their jaws were wide open, faces pale and eyes huge and remained that way even as their eyes were covered.

"Good Lord man, do you now have any decency?" he grumbled, even he had to turn his head. Though it didn't do much with the slurping sounds…

Although it was just a few moments, it felt like forever, but soon there was a whimper and a loud thump!

"Alright, I'm done here let's go home"

Sebastian sighed and removed his hands from their eyes, and before them was Alucard walking off, looking not in the least bothered, and poor Grell on the floor, eyes spiraling and nearly foaming at the mouth, twitching every once and awhile.

"I…I have seen…heaven…and hell…at the same time…"

"I'm going to have nightmares" Ciel rubbed his head.

"I'm going to be sick…" Integra held her mouth," Alucard what the hell is wrong with you?!" she growled, stomping off to yell at her servant more but was pulled to a stop when Ciel took her hand.

"Hey…um…are we still ok? You know, for next week?" he asked gently.

For a moment she thought about saying no, but his eyes told her he was sincere and she smiled," Yeah, see you then"

Sebastian looked up at Alucard, both looking annoyed. This was going to be harder than it looked.

* * *

Going to Anime Expo! I'll be at the Kuroshitsuji gathering (taking pictures) and Hellsing gathering (as Dark Walter) My name is Mizu and I would love to say hi to ya :3 later

~SWD


	7. For the Better

"Please get the fencing area cleaned up Sebastian, Integra will be here soon for our duel"

The black butler bowed as his young master walked past him, hiding his small growl," Yes my Lord…"

"Also, we're having lunch outside again, get Maylene on that as well"

Sebastian sighed and followed Ciel as he walked off.

"Forgive me for asking my Lord, but don't you think this is a bit much for an acquaintance visiting?"

Ciel was silent for moment, thinking about his words carefully," I don't think someone who has been visiting us almost every week should be regarded as an acquaintance anymore, she's a good friend"

"But should my Lord blush in such a way when speaking about said 'good friend'?"

Sebastian leaned forward a bit to catch sight of his Master's face, as expected he was blushing though his usual cold stare remained.

"Really now, you're already engaged to Elizabeth why must you continue torturing yourself like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ciel kept his head held high in defiance, still blushing.

"It's rather obvious you have taken a liking to the Hellsing girl"

"Oh come off it Sebastian, isn't it common for noble men to have a 'spring fling' here and there?"

Sebastian's eye twitched lightly," If you recall, it's been several seasons since you met her…"

Ciel finally stopped and looked up at his butler, "That's enough, I don't want to talk about this any more"

"You can live in your blissful ignorance all you want but you know you will only be hurt in the end"

The small Earl of the mansion didn't respond just glare at his servant, he knew he was right. He was engaged and he couldn't back out of it for the sake of a small crush. Like a sign from God, or maybe the devil, Maylene announced the arrival of Sir Integra.

"We will not speak of this again do you understand?" he growled in a harsh whisper before heading downstairs to meet her.

"Yes my Lord…"

Sebastian watched his young Master greet the blonde girl with a smile.

"Hello Ciel, ready to practice?" she smiled, lifting up her saber that she brought over.

"Of course! When am I not?"

The two walked off together, talking like they were just normal kids talking like friends. With the exception of the vampire behind his Master and her other servant Walter. The butler of Phantomhive sighed, of course he was happy to see Ciel happy, that was the duty of a servant and butler. But seeing this friendship turn into any more is dangerous to everything Phantomhive stood for.

Young love is a dangerous thing.

As the two walked past him towards the training hall, the vampire stopped beside the butler.

"Hello again demon"

"Hello too soon I must say, vampire"

Alucard sighed and removed his sunglasses," Alright then, so we both know that I don't like you and you don't like me"

Sebastian raised a curious eyebrow," But our employers do"

"A little too much for my liking…so do we have a plan to stop this nonsense?"

"Oh…" the butler smiled deviously, fixing his white gloves before walking off," I think I have an idea or two…"

After a few steps, Sebastian suddenly stopped, looking back at his "rival"

"Curious…why do you wish to see the end of this relationship?"

"She is Mine" Alucard snarled, obvious possessiveness in his voice," and only Mine, I will not allow your Lord to take away such potential"

"You intend on turning her into a vampire?"

"When she's older of course" he grinned.

"Disgusting vampires" Sebastian continued walking, Alucard followed, not finished with the conversation.

"Like you're one to talk, you hide behind your prim and proper self when you're starving yourself, when was the last time you devoured a soul demon?"

At this, he stopped and looked over his shoulder," Some things are worth the wait, aren't they?"

Alucard chuckled, "That they are"

* * *

"Point! Game goes to Integra…again" Tanaka chuckled lightly at his young Master, once again on his back.

"Ow…"

"Ciel, how many times do I have to tell you, you have to watch the blade and your opponents feet?" she sighed, taking off her protective fencing mask to glare at him better.

He grumbled and took off his mask as well," How many times do I have to tell you that I can't see?" now glaring back.

Integra rolled her eyes, marching right over to him and promptly ripped the small black eye patch from his face, he blinked in surprise" There! You can see, now get up"

No more than two seconds later, Sebastian kicked the door open, ready to attack.

"Relax Sebastian, I'm taking it off to duel not fight" Ciel stuffed the patch in his pocket before grabbing his mask again.

There were occasions where Integra would invite Ciel to go vampire hunting, he found it exciting and terrifying at the same time. Of course Sebastian and Alucard did all the work, and as such she was able to see what was under Ciel's eye patch.

She knew that there had to have been some form of physical bond between him and his demon butler. She was just more surprised as to how similar it was to Alucard's seal on his hands.

Sebastian growled in annoyance, the contract he made to his Lord was only to be seen by his enemies who were to be silenced.

"Now let's try this again" Integra put her mask back on and soon another duel began. Alucard chuckled lightly, leaning back against the wall next to the demon butler.

"False alarm?"

"Please refrain from speaking to me" Sebastian grumbled, though keeping his stiff composure unlike his lazy counterpart.

The duel went on, now with both eyes, Ciel was more precise and faster. Although slightly taken back with the sudden improvement, Integra still held her ground.

"Hmph, the brat is pretty good"

Sebastian smiled slightly," Yes, so is the girl"

It was quiet again, save for the small grunts and clashing of thin metal.

"….when?"

"She should be on her way any second no-"

"CCIIIEEEEELLL!!!!~"

Not even the demon or vampire could comprehend the blur of blonde and red that rushed past them until it tackled one of the fencers.

"Ciel! I'm sorry I interrupted but Sebastian told me that you had something to give me so I HAD to just rush over and see!" Elizabeth squealed out her excuse for being here, again unattended, while smothering the life out of who she thought was her fiancé.

"L-lizzy!" Ciel ripped off his mask and quickly put his eye patch back on.

"Um…can I help you?"

Tanaka and Walter exchanged glances of worry, while Alucard bit his lip from laughing hysterically, this was the Phantomhive heiress?

Elizabeth slowly looked up at who she was hugging then slowly turned to see Ciel a few feet away.

"I'm over here…" he mumbled, incase she couldn't understand what phenomenon was occurring.

"Oh!" she immediately dropped Integra and tackled Ciel," Hello!"

"….er…Hi…" he gulped, this might not end well.

His lovely fiancé huggled him close before realizing that there were others in the room, namely the other person in the fencing uniform who she mistakenly thought was Ciel.

"Oh, who is this?"

"U-um…"

"You…must be Elizabeth right?" Integra put her sword down and took off her mask.

For a moment, Sebastian thought that maybe this wasn't the greatest idea. The look on her face when she realized that Ciel was with another girl gave even him chills.

"Um…Lizzy…this is Integra Hellsing, she's a friend of mi-"

"WHAT!? YOU DON'T HAVE FRIENDS!" she screamed in his ear before turning to Integra with fury in her face.

Integra blinked at the loud girl, unfortunately unfazed by her anger, "Yes, he does. Me"

Ciel suddenly felt the need to jump off the roof of his own manor as the two girls had a small staring contest.

"Who are you?! And what in God's name are you doing?!"

"My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and I WAS practicing with Ciel until you rudely interrupted, you should be more careful, you could've gotten hurt"

"Hurt?! What is a girl like you doing fencing?! And why are you calling yourself 'Sir'? and why are you with my fiancé?! ALONE?!"

"Um…Lizzy, we're not alone" Ciel carefully pointed out the others, who seemed to have taken a few steps away," Look Tanaka is over there and Sebastian is over th-"

"That's not the point!"

"Good Lord you are loud…" Integra mumbled, adjusting her glasses.

"Ciel! What is going on?" she whimpered pathetically, now tears in her eyes.

"Lizzy, please calm down, don't over react we're just friends" Ciel put his hands on her shoulders, trying to regain control.

"How can you just be friends with another girl?! It's….practically an affair!!" she cried, hugging Ciel tight and burying her face in his shoulder, like she even knew what an affair really was.

Ciel looked up at Integra with a face that screamed,' I'm sorry….please help'.

But Integra looked back with a face that screamed back,' What the hell is wrong with this girl?'

"Lady Elizabeth, if you please" Sebastian called out with his cool voice and bowed slightly.

"Let's start over now, this is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, she is the heir to a position as Her Majesty's royal knight. Thus the 'Sir' to her name and why she is entitled to fencing. As a request, the Queen asked that Ciel and her meet due to their similarities and a possible business relationship"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes from any stray tears," So…it's business?"

"Yes" he turned to Integra," This, as you can probably guess, is my Lord's fiancé, Lady Elizabeth"

First impressions were life or death in this world, and now it was set in stone. Both girls forced a small curtsey and a smile that appeared as though it was hurting them.

"Hello…nice to meet you…" Elizabeth kept her eye contact with Integra, knight or not, she was with her man.

"Likewise, nice to meet you too" Integra did her best to look superior, and not be threatened by the strange girl.

Ciel whimpered slightly to himself, this wasn't good and it was only getting worse.

"Well since Lady Elizabeth is here, shall we retire to the garden? We were about to enjoy sandwiches and tea out the-"

"I would love too!" she answered before Sebastian could finish and quickly latched onto Ciel arm," Shall we?"

"…y-yeah…lets…"

Ciel immediately noticed the unseen language between the two girls, though he didn't understand it, obviously being a small male, but he just had that gut feeling that there were words being exchanged though it was quiet.

'He's mine back off' Elizabeth glared, speaking with her eyes.

'Do not mess with me' Integra, though standing up straight and looking superior, her piercing blue eyes glared back as they walked off to the garden.

Not too far behind were the servants, Alucard desperately trying to hold in his laughter, Tanaka and Walter, looking nervous, and Sebastian, keeping cool as usual.

"This should be interesting!"

"Alucard, Sebastian what in God's name have you done?" Walter growled under his breath.

"I do believe they just started war" Tanaka sighed.

* * *

So far, in Ciel's small lifetime, this was by far the longest lunch he had ever been to and not in a good way.

"So what do you do?"

"Classified"

"How much money do you make?"

"Classified" Integra sipped her tea.

"Where do you live?"

"Classified"

Elizabeth growled, clutching at the table cloth in anger.

"How many rooms do you have?!"

"Classified"

Ciel slapped his forehead, he knew they were both stubborn but this was just insane. His fiancé sat next to him, practically on him, she scooted her chair so close to his the arms were overlapping. Integra sat on the other end of the table, calmly drinking her tea but keeping her sharp gaze on the other blonde.

"Now you're just being stupid!" she cried out.

"Look whose talking"

"What did you jus-"

Sebastian quickly cut in with a platter of food, "Lunch is served ladies and gentleman"

Without looking away, the two girls moved to grab one sandwich and silently ate. Somehow, Ciel wished they were yelling at each other again, the silence was intense, one could practically hear their teeth gritting in anger.

He ate in silence as well, though he fought the urge to eat all of the food just so it could all be over with.

Ciel looked over his shoulder, there was Sebastian like always right behind him, but his innocent like smile appeared different this time. He turned to see Integra's vampire, standing in the shade of a nearby tree, watching the scene with much amusement. Immediately, Ciel knew this was all planned out.

He turned back to his butler and spoke with his eye, 'You are in sooo much trouble when they leave'.

While Ciel was occupied, Elizabeth took this open window of opportunity to make more madness. Though they were still in a deadly eye lock, she carefully and quietly grabbed a silver spoon and an olive from her sandwich. She grinned to herself as she set up her master piece, a tiny catapult of doom.

But unfortunately, she wasn't clever enough to think of a better way to conceal her devious plan than her own hand. Integra rolled her eyes and grabbed her tea, it was girls like this made her ashamed of being a blonde.

Elizabeth, not noticing that Integra had already seen through her plot, pulled the spoon back slightly and took aim while her rival drink her tea. The moment the eye lock was broken to enjoy some Earl Grey, her finger let go and her hand holding the spoon launched the olive at full speed towards Integra.

Ciel turned around just in time to see the olive in mid flight, before he could even react, surprisingly, her butler did. He noticed the slight flick of Walter's wrist and…something…?

For a moment Ciel thought there was something wrong with his eye, he could've sworn he saw something…like an invisible spider's web that can only be seen at a certain angle of light. Then suddenly the olive split in half before it reached Integra, both ends branching away from each other and landed on opposite side of her chair.

"I missed?" Elizabeth blinked in confusion; Integra hid her smile and calmly put her tea back down.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"N-no…I didn't…" she mumbled, putting her spoon/catapult down.

Sebastian, now standing next to his Lord, eyed the other butler carefully. Even he was surprised, if there was anyone in her troup that caught him off guard the most, it was the old butler.

But Walter just smiled.

Lunch wore on at snail speed, Integra and Elizabeth back to their deadly staring contest and Ciel ate silently.

"Well that was…um…good sandwiches Sebastian" Ciel mumbled, as they stood up to walk back into the manor, Lizzy was quick to claim his arm for her own. Integra rolled her eyes, though slowly, ignoring her actions towards him were becoming difficult.

"Oh, I didn't make them, Tanaka and Walter did of course" Sebastian began his clean up.

"I see, good work"

Tanaka and Walter bowed respectfully.

"I will clean up here, please take everyone back inside"

They did instructed, the two old butlers escorted the small group back inside, Alucard followed via shadow, it was a sunny day after all…disgusting.

Sebastian waited for everyone to be out of sight before quickly moving Integra's seat aside. Sure enough, two pieces of one olive were on the floor looking defeated. He gently picked up the two pieces and inspected them, it was a perfect and clean cut right down the middle.

"Walter hm?"

* * *

"What?! I can't leave! Not before her!"

"Good Lord girl, we haven't done anything" Integra growled, now loosing her patience.

"Lizzy come on, we have business to take care of, why are you here anyway?" Ciel rubbed his forehead, this day just wouldn't end.

"Sebastian told me that you had something for me! I hope it's not a heart attack even though you already gave me one!" she huffed.

Ciel's eye twitched, it was only a matter of time before Sebastian and Alucard would think of some kind of scheme to make life miserable.

"It's right here my Lady do not fret!" and in came Tanaka to save the day," You left this with us your last visit" he smiled sweetly, holding a small bright blue parasol.

"Oh! I've been looking everywhere for that!" she grabbed her beloved parasol," Thank you so much Ciel!" she lunged at him and gave him hug.

Carefully making sure Integra could see, she suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

Ciel blushed deeply, she's NEVER done that before.

"Ok! I'll leave now! Bye bye Ciel!"

With that, she walked out with Tanaka, leaving Ciel stunned and Integra fuming.

"That's…the fastest I've ever seen her leave…" he muttered.

"That was entertaining…" a voice chuckled, Integra growled, stepping on the loose shadow next to her.

"I am sure there are some…good qualities about her…" Walter spoke above the awkward silence that she left.

"Oh yeah, a wonderful wife of a vast fortune I'm sure" Integra dug her heel into the shadow, now earning small grunts of pain from her vampire.

"….Could you please excuse us? I think…we need to talk alone"  
Walter and Alucard, now standing up in his full form, though rubbing his chest in pain, bowed lightly before quickly leaving.

Finally, the two were alone, after a long day off madness and constant supervision.

"…We…um…look about today I-"

"I don't think we should see each other again"

Ciel blinked in surprise, for the first time since they knew each other, her guard was down and blue eyes lost their sharpness. She wrung her hands together and looked at the floor, nervous and upset.

"I just…think…well…I mean…we both have our important jobs and soon we'll be of age and we'll be even more busy…and well…you're….distracting…well a good kind of distraction but…I mean...well…do you understand?"

iYou're the only one that does understand me.

Ciel bit his lip, but it was too much. He held his stomach and suddenly laughed out loud.

"I was going to say the same thing!"

"R-really?"

He nodded through his laughter, it wasn't long before she did the same and laughed. It was nice, after all of the intensity, only with each other were they able to let their masks fall and be as they were, children.

"Here, I want you to have this" she wiped a stray tear from under her eyes before giving him a small piece of paper from her pocket, he took it and unfolded it, his single eye became wide with shock.

"Integra…this is…your address?"

"It is, at least we can be pen pals, you know, send letters and such. If that's ok?"

"I thought you said I would be killed if I knew this"

She smiled," You will, so no surprise visits ok?"

He laughed lightly," Fair enough, then I want you to have this" he pulled out a small scroll from his coat.

"This is a contract between the Hellsing organization and the Phantomhive company"

She took it and unrolled it looking it over, now it was her turn to be pleasantly surprised," Ciel…is this…a financial contract?"

"You said Hellsing was low on funds for ammunition and such, if you need money for anything, let me know and I'll take care of it"

Integra bit her thumb, she was not going to cry over this!

"Oh…wow…Ciel…this is…this means a lot to me"

"It's sealed and approved by her Majesty so no worries…I…want to do all I can…even though we won't see each oth-dah!"

Before he could finish, she lunged at him, giving him the biggest hug she could possible muster, burying her face in his shoulder, still fighting tears.

"I'm so glad I met you"

Now Ciel was biting back tears, holding her close.

"Me too"

It was quiet but a comfortable kind for once. The two finally let go after a long moment, happy but still sad.

"Good Luck with Lizzy by the way"

"Thanks…I think…"

She laughed, suddenly with a new ounce of courage, she reached up and flipped his eye patch up to reveal his eye.

"I think you should tell her about this, it might change things…for the better" she smiled before placing a small kiss over his eye.

Soon it was time to say good bye, Ciel and Integra shared one last friendly hugged before she hopped into her carriage. Tanaka and Walter also said their goodbyes, hopefully not for the last time.

Although, Alucard and Sebastian stood before each other, finally getting what they wanted, away from the other. Though now, they would leave with mutual respect.

"Hopefully we won't be seeing each other again"

"Likewise, I wish you the best in your…endeavors" Sebastian stole a quick glance at the young girl in the carriage, no doubt she would be a beautiful strong woman, and possibly, if Alucard got his way, an amazing vampire.

"Same here, I'm sure he will be worth your wait, just make it quick or else they will find some kind of excuse to bring us all together again"

"Agreed, besides, if that were the case then I would just have to finish what I started" now back to the hostility.

"Oh I will take great pleasure in kicking your as-"

"Sebastian!"

"Alucard!"

With one last glare, the two parted their ways to tend to their owners; such is the life of a dog.

* * *

"Tanaka, I must speak with you"

The chibi Japanese man in the corner put his tea down and stood up, turning into real Tanaka.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you about that Walter fellow" Sebastian pulled out a small handkerchief and unfolded it, revealing the olive that was sliced in two in mid air.

"Ah yes" the Japanese man smiled and picked up one of the pieces, inspecting it," A clean cut, very impressive, I wouldn't have expected less of my old friend"

Sebastian held out his hand, taking back the piece before disposing of the olive, "He's just like you"

"Naturally, we did go to the same academy"

"Academy of what?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

Tanaka smiled before returning to his corner and tea.

"Butlering of course…among other things"

* * *

Well if everyone is up to date with Kuroshitsuji, Tanaka obviously can do something, but we don't know what just yet. So I think he would be like Walter!

Sorry this took so long! Just a couple more chapters to go! I have alot of fun with this one lol.

And for your enjoyment, I made my friends do this for me during Anime expo :3 (just fill in the www. and the erase the spaces)

deviantart . com/art/Just-um-Like-me-130520068

~Swd


	8. 5 years later: Letters

Dear Ciel,

Life just got more complicated, not that our lives are easy in the first place. Ugh those old men can be so aggravating, I hate the way they look at me, like I'm just an ordinary clueless blonde girl. I hope my upcoming 18th birthday and knighting ceremony will change that but I fear that it won't.

I hate to ask you again, contract or not, but I need more money for firearms, Walter has suddenly taken a liking to creating his own weapons and has a few ideas for Alucard but there is no way the other knights will agree to fund anything for him. I can clearly understand why they hate him so much but they fail to realize the amazing work and help he's been.

How are things with you? Last time I checked you were working on the paper work for uniting Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth's family. Is it time already? It's been 5 years since I last seen her (and you), I can't believe how quickly time flies.

I look forward to your letter, like always.

Tell Sebastian Alucard says hi (kidding).

Your Friend,  
Integra  


* * *

  
Dear Integra,

Sorry I took so long to reply, Maylene as we all know, shouldn't be allowed to touch my mail while I'm gone. I was in yet another part of England, in yet another mystery case to ease her Majesty's thorn in her sides. There truly is no end to these small villages that are run by the mafia, really. You will find a souvenir enclosed as well as a large lump of money for you endeavors, though I am quite curious as to what your butler has created, I would like to see a copy of the design if you don't mind.

All of the work never seems to end, and not too surprisingly, Lizzy hasn't been helping. She's been here more often, claiming to "try and understand her future husband and how he lives" more. Even though she already knows everything…well almost everything.

…You know, you're actually the only one who I ever willingly showed my eye too. I've been desperately trying to search for an opening to tell Lizzy, but for once, I think I am afraid. Afraid of what will happen or what she will do, shes so unpredictable. I think I'm going crazy.

Help.

I better stop before Sebastian gets too curious, he won't stop me from writing but it can get really annoying.

Hope to hear from you soon

Your Friend,  
Ciel

P.s. Also enclosed is a recipe for strawberry shortcake from Tanaka, please give it to Walter. It's quite amazing.

* * *

  
Dear Ciel,

I cannot express to you how grateful I am, we already starting working on new firearms, I've never seen Walter so excited. A prototype of his new creation for Alucard is already underway, I can hear the gun shot from up here. Alucard is happy too…its rather…disturbing to see him so excited for a weapon of mass destruction. Enclosed is a copy of the design as you requested, the final project is to be named the Hellsing Arms .454 "Casull".

As for Lizzy, good luck. Girls in general are unpredictable, it's the luck of the draw unfortunately. If she really loves you then she will just have to deal with it.

….I did notice that the way you have been writing about her is different. Has your feelings towards her change over time? Well then again, it's been 5 years…I bet she's beautiful, though I wouldn't count on me changing much of my opinion on her. She just better keep you happy or there will be problems.

I wish you both the best of luck, but if its not too much to ask, my knighting ceremony is next month on the first day, if it is at all possible, I would like you to be there.

I've been missing you a lot lately, all of this work and stupid humans everywhere. You're the only person on this planet that understands.

Oh, and I'm eating the shortcake now. God has not abandoned us yet if he continues to our butler's amazing cooking skills. Alucard is going to wake up soon.

Until your next letter!

Your friend,  
Integra.  


* * *

  
Dear Integra,

The gun looks…well huge, but it is meant for Alucard then no doubt it would be perfect for him. I wonder how he would be like with that out on the battlefield? But then again I don't think I would want to experience that first hand.

Lizzy…well…yes, she's changed over time. Still loud and annoying but at least has her priorities straight. I know you two would probably attempt to kill each other again but behind closed doors she's loveable. I guess I am falling for her slowly, like I was suppose too. I plan on asking her to marry me formally sometime this summer.

But, I was wondering if perhaps you could be there, at least for a wedding shower? (Assuming I'm still alive and Sebastian hasn't eaten at my soul by then)

I know it may be strange, I can't help but feel like there was something going on between us for a moment as we were children, and now that we are more than friends but now equals I still wish for you to be present. If anything, for emotional support.

I can deal with death, evil creatures from hell and stupid humans of this world but just as I began to see what planning and going through a wedding would be like, I would rather face death. (Maybe even our favorite Red Death God, I haven't seen him much since the last time we saw him. I wonder if he's through with chasing Sebastian?)

I swear on my purple eye that I will be there, though we both know that only knights and royalty is invited. But when has that ever stopped me before?

Your Friend,  
Ciel

* * *

  
"Stand, now Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Knight of the Round table and member of the council of twelve"

As instructed, 18 year old Integra stood from kneeling as her Majesty the Queen brought the sword away from her shoulder. It was official; she was a true Knight, like her father and his father before him. Hellsing truly belonged to her now and no one else.

"Thank you your Majesty"

"I wish you the best of luck Integra"

Despite their attempts and excuses, the other members grit their teeth and applauded for their newest member.

But she ignored them; she instead looked over her shoulder, hoping he was there.

Sure enough, in the far corner of the royal throne room, was 18 year old Ciel leaning back against the wall with his faithful butler beside him.

He hadn't changed much; his hair grew slightly to his shoulders but was held by a small ponytail. No longer looking as boyish as he was, he wore a normal suit but kept his large rings and frilly shirts. She chuckled lightly to herself as he stared back examining her appearance.

She definitely changed, of course her attire didn't, a long pleated skirt, but wearing a military jacket with numerous medals of Honor, she was practically a general. But her girlish face disappeared completely; her eyes were sharper than ever as was her posture and face. Blonde hair the same, but longer, how she is able to manage it was beyond him.

'Hey' she called out with her eyes that suddenly softened at the sight of her friend.

'Hey' he answered back, smiling slightly.

The men around her talked amongst themselves and tried to speak with her as well, turning her attention back at the event at hand. Integra sighed, and turned back to where he was. As expected both Ciel and Sebastian had disappeared from sight. She smiled to herself, just seeing him one more time was enough.

* * *

I know both Integra and Ciel seem OOC. But these are personal letters to each other, I would think that they would be more open to each other than to others.

Short chapter, I know. But I'm ending it with the next chapter! I'll most likely do another Hellsing x Kuroshitsuji fic sometime in the future. Be sure send ideas my way! Thank you all!

~SWD


	9. 10 years later: Just Like old Times

Dear Ciel,

Oh My God, if I could, I would've killed that idiot vampire years ago! It was such a simple mission, village taken over my ghouls and one vampire, go in, take it out and get out. That's it. But no, I wait for him outside the village and I see him come back with a young woman in his arms. He must have done this to spite me, that's all I can think off. Now I have a new baby vampire in my house.

I guess I shouldn't complain, she's proven to be quite useful, a good soldier. But still, the look on his face as he approached me…ugh, he drives me insane.

Anyway, how are you? Last time I heard from you, Elizabeth was driving you crazy, getting ready for the wedding already? I thought you two would have gotten this done awhile ago but I guess knowing her she wants everything perfect it would take awhile.

Forgive the short letters lately, busy day, I'm lucky to have enough time to write to you.

Still miss you

Your Friend,  
Integra

P.S thanks for the Cuban cigars, I really needed that  


* * *

  
Dear Integra,

I better be careful, those cigars are looking more and more tempting every time I send you some. But it can't be helped; the men I constantly have business meetings with always give me some.

I want nothing more than all this wedding stuff to be over with, she's driving me crazy. I just got my tux, Sebastian has been fussing with it for weeks but it's done. Three more months just couldn't come any faster…

You are still coming right? I still need you to be there before I pass out or do something unlike myself the day of. I managed to at least schedule the wedding to be in the afternoon, I told Lizzy it would be romantic to have a sunset and she ate it up. I hope that's enough time for some light and Alucard to feel ok.

Yes I would like Alucard to come, only to spite Sebastian and I think it would be good payback for your new pet.

And don't worry about the small letters I'm the same way of course, I only have to yell at Sebastian and the others to do a few things for me as I write th…..

I better go; I heard a crash, a scream and running servants. Please respond as quickly as you can so I know you're coming.

More Cigars enclosed, there's one missing…I'm sorry I couldn't help myself

Your Friend,  
Ciel  


* * *

  
Dear Ciel,

First of all, of course I'm going. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Secondly, I'll be frank. An army of ghouls and two vampires broke into my mansion while I was conducting a meeting with the convention of twelve. I lost almost more than half of my men and if it wasn't for Walter, Alucard and the girl, her name is Seras Victoria, my home would have been up in flames.

That would be my excuse for not getting back to you as soon as I would have liked. I've been busy rebuilding and finding new soldiers. Who would've thought it was this difficult to find men who aren't afraid of blood sucking creatures. But as always, Walter pulled through with some mercenaries calling themselves the "Wild Geese".

As long as there is money they will be loyal to me, so please send some our way. I need them.

Sure enough, the captain of the Wild Geese has taken a liking to Seras. Maybe she's useful in more than a few ways after all.

If you don't mind, I'll be bringing along Seras and Captain Bernadette as well as Walter with me to your wedding. I think you'll find more similarities between us when you see them.

See you there

Your Friend,  
Integra

P.S Alucard says "I demand another chance to kick that prissy butler's ass if I'm going damnit"  
Be sure to pass that along to Sebastian.  


* * *

  
"Ciel…honey are you sure they were here? I didn't see them during the ceremony" Elizabeth, now older and a full fledged noble lady, gently tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

Ciel, in his tuxedo, and hair cut similar to his father's, gently swirling a cup of wine in his hand. He smiled a bit at her.

"Don't worry I saw them, I know they're here"

Of course she didn't see them, Integra, Alucard, Walter, Pip and Seras were all standing away from the ceremony but still there, watching. Similar to his appearance at Integra's knighting ceremony, a silent understanding that was beyond words.

"Well if you're sure…I'm going to join everyone at the reception, see you later ok?" she smiled big, placing a big kiss on his cheek before taking off down the stairs and into the ballroom with everyone else.

Ciel took a deep breath, taking in the silence as the doors closed behind her, leaving him alone in the lobby area of his home. He took a sip of wine, leaning on the railing of his stairs, silently waiting.

"My Lord" a voice behind him called out, Ciel didn't move.

"Shouldn't you be working over there?"

"I hired other men; there is only so much I can do with that many people"

Ciel chuckled, whatever, the demon butler could do anything; he could probably serve all those people and a one man band for all he knew.

"Why are you waiting for her?"

"She's my best friend, and I haven't seen her in almost 10 years, 5 years since her knighting"

It was quiet, Sebastian was shaking his head.

"My Lord, you're still no-"

"Of course not!" Ciel turned to his butler, looking upset," She's my friend, besides it would have never worked out…"

"….hm…"

"What?"

"Well…My Lord has never had any true 'friends' before so this is quite new" Sebastian tapped his chin in thought, humans are interesting creatures.

"My Lord Ciel! Sir Integra is here!" Maylene called out, opening the door.

"About time, what took you?" Ciel gulped down the rest of his wine, handing Sebastian the empty glass as he walked down the stairs.

Coming in to meet him was Integra and her small army of vampire hunters. Integra wore her usual, long skirt and military jacket.

She smirked," Had to wait until the happy bride was gone, I don't think it would be appropriate to have her seen in a bloody white wedding dress hm?"

"Oh come off it, she's not that bad" he laughed.

Finally they all met in the middle, Sebastian called Maylene, Bard, Finny and Tanaka to the small reunion.

"Thanks for coming"

"Of course"

_'I missed you'_

After a short moment of silence, the two friends came together and embraced each other in a small hug.

Walter and Tanaka, both older but still the same began to chat; it had been awhile for them as well.

Bard, Finny, and Maylene walked up to the two new people. Seras, who seemed to resemble Maylene and Finny, and Pip, who immediately made friends with Bard.

"This place is beautiful, did you two work on it?" the blonde asked with excitement in her blue eyes.

"Uh huh! I clean!" Maylene smiled, for once showing pride in her work.

"And I do the gardening!" Finny smiled big.

"Hey you got a lighter?" Bard asked, he could tell a soldier regardless of the white suit he wore, of course the eye patch helped also.

"You have some cigs?" Pip pulled out his small silver lighter. Fast friends.

But on the other hand, Alucard and Sebastian stepped up to each other with anger and annoyance in their eyes.

"You were supposed to eat the boy's soul" Alucard growled.

"Oh I'm sorry, last time I checked you were supposed to turn the girl into a vampire and take over the world?" Sebastian smiled innocently.

"…"

"…"

It wasn't even ten minutes into the visit and they couldn't take it.

The vampire and the demon pulled back their fist and launched it at the other, both making complete contact with the others face.

Alucard recoiled, taking a few steps back and holding his broken nose while Sebastian was hit hard enough to fall back and slide a bit on the marble floor, only suffering a slightly fractured jaw.

The other servants backed away, while both Integra and Ciel just sighed.

"Alucard, seriously. Knock it off" she growled.

"Sebastian get up" Ciel glared.

Seras stared at Integra then at the reason for this odd visit. The similarities were uncanny, the posture, the sharp look in their eyes. Then she turned and watched her Master and the butler of the house glare at each other as they wiped away the blood from their faces.

How creepy.

"Come on, I think a re match is in order" Ciel smirked.

"Trust me, it won't be the same this time" Integra grinned, following him to the library," Miss Victoria, Captain, do behave yourself please"

The two saluted," Yes Sir"

"Tanaka, Walter, a new desert will be expected soon" Ciel called out.

The two old butlers bowed.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they both suddenly stopped.

"….Alucard, you're coming"

"Sebastian, lets go"

Vampire and demon glared at each other but obeyed and stomped upstairs to meet with their keepers. Just like old times.

* * *

"So, I have something to show you I think you might find interesting" Integra pulled out a few papers from her coat.

Ciel took them and looked them over as Integra stared at the chess board deciding on her next move.

"What the…what in God's name is this thing?" Ciel blinked.

"A portable canon, code name the 'Harkonen canon'. Walter made it especially for Seras, I know it seems ridiculous but it saved our lives when those ghouls invaded"

"I see…hm, so why are you showing me this?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, the small evil smile on her face made him nervous.

"Look at the next page" she sipped her tea.

"….Oh….dear God…" Ciel slowly put a hand over his face," Integra you're insane"

"That is the Harkonen II, Vladamir, and we'll be needing funds for this"

Ciel laughed, making his move only to have Integra run his piece with her knight and take his hostage.

"You know, I missed the times when you were hesitant in asking for money" he laughed.

"Yes, and I'm sure you also miss winning" she grinned, sitting back and waiting for him to move.

_'I missed you so much'_

"So tell me Sebastian, I was waiting for a random letter for you, telling me that you ate my good friend here. What happened?" Integra looked up as Sebastian refilled her cup.

"That's what I'd like to know…" Alucard added in, growling. He was where he was before, leaning against Integra's chair and looking bored.

"Our deal has not been completed, for some reason…" there was a small tinge of annoyance showing through his seemingly innocent face.

"Is that right?" Integra raised an eyebrow at Ciel as he moved a piece.

"Well I've obviously been a little busy to be worried about finding revenge don't you think?" Ciel shrugged.

"Might I suggest you do so quickly?"

At this, Sebastian and Ciel grew quiet. He looked up and took a good long look at his friend, it was hard to see to anyone else, but he could easily see the worry and fear in her eyes.

"…What's going to happen?"

"I fear war will be upon us, and no normal war, a war between humans and the undead. Between Hellsing and an unknown enemy, it may consume our country…I would prefer you not be around to see it"

Sebastian glanced up at the vampire, his grin couldn't get any wider, obviously very excited for the war, the bloodshed and all the fun he will have.

"…So I'm better off dead then being alive to see the madness to be? I agree, I wouldn't dare die as a ghoul" Ciel smiled a bit, but quickly became serious, locking eyes with her," I can do that, but you better promise me that you'll not only survive but keep England safe, understand?"

_'Please don't die out there'  
_  
"I think I can do that" she smiled slightly," As soon as we break our new tie" she stated, moving her knight in the middle of the chess board, checkmate.

"……"

She sat back and smirked, watching him stare at his defeat. Ignoring the chill he suddenly felt as Sebastian walked by.

"You wouldn't happen to have brought your saber did you?"

* * *

The End

Thank you everyone for your support. Seriously, why hasn't this been done before…really. I'll do more KuroxHellsing stuff later in life, send any ideas my way and we'll see :3

BTW, yes i am well aware of the time difference, yes I know the war of millenium is world war II and no where near this timeline. Come on people. Use your imagination XD

Until next time

~Swd


End file.
